Konk
Konk (known in Japan as Bonboon) is a recurring boss in ''The Legendary Starfy'' series. He is the first boss in the first four games of the series, and also the bonus boss in level 9 of the The Legendary Starfy. In the middle of his sentences, he tends to blurt out the word, "KONK!" History ''Densetsu no Stafy'' In this game, Konk is fought during the events in Coral Reef. After Starfy saves Moe from the Fork brothers, he tells Starfy that Konk kidnapped Ruby while he was talking to her. Starfy then saved her by beating Konk. ''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' Konk returns, but this time in Lobber's Cave. Puchi Ogura #1 most likely asks Konk to beat Starfy, but was defeated again with Puchi Ogura #1 bounced out of Konk's shell, as she appears looking dizzy while disappearing, possibly she's suffering from motion sickness. ''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' Appearing again in Lobber's Cave, Konk found a way to harden his shell. Starly finds out his secret and stops him, but then he corners her. Starfy and Moe come just in the nick of time. Konk retreats, but Starfy follows him and ends up beating him again. ''Densetsu no Stafy 4'' Konk appears once again, but this time with a different shell and darker eye lids. Dejeel seems to have powered him up. During the events in Lobber's Cottage, he steals a rose required to enter the Spring of Love, but Starfy manages to beat him again for the fourth time. ''The Legendary Starfy'' Konk appears in The Legendary Starfy as the boss of the ninth level, Pufftop where he is fought by Starly. Appearance Konk is a sea snail who lives in a conch shell, or a "KONK" shell as some call it. Konks body is a light aqua blue with his muzzle a creamy white. For some reason, Konks eyelids were a dark purple in Densetsu no Stafy 4. When appearing in Densetsu no Stafy 4, he had a much more colorful shell, which had a small heart motif, and the shells spines were slightly spikier. Personality Konk is more of a harmless bully than an actual enemy to Starfy and his friends, he is persistant though and always looks to get the better of Starfy. He loves Ruby, and often gets into fights with Moe because of Moe's love of Ruby. The Legendary Starfy describes him as "More harmless than harmful." Attacks Konk will spin rather fast. Starfy or Starly will have to attack him from above. In The Legendary Starfy, he puts a shield over his head, and spins fast. He will also bounce high while spinning, which is a hard move to dodge. Also sometimes when he jumps off screen a net will drop. Turbo swim left or right in the net and dodge Konk's attack! Trivia *Konk is one of the few characters that appeared in every Starfy game so far. *If one does not count the secret boss in The Legendary Starfy, Konk is the only boss that appeared in every game, and he is the only one that appeared in every game as a boss. *If one looks closely at Ogura, it can be noticed that they bear a resemblance without the shell and with fiery hair. *In Densetsu no Stafy 2, Puchi Ogura #1 rides on his head, but does not seem to help him in his battle with Starfy in anyway like most of the Puchi Ogura. *In the Japanese games, Konk is not the only one with an odd speech pattern. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Densetsu no Stafy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 2 Bosses Category:Densetsu no Stafy 3 Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Densetsu no Stafy 4 Bosses Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 5 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Kids